Mort au clair de Lune
by Aina666
Summary: Quand Christine revient du monde d'en bas, elle raconte à Marie ce qu'il s'est passé. S'en suivent des évènements tragiques.
1. Avant propos:description des personnages

**Avant-propos**

Organisation de l'histoire :

Cette histoire, riche en dialogues, est organisée comme une pièce de théâtre. En effet, les chapitres sont appelés "actes" et ils sont divisés en "scènes". Ces "scènes" ne comportent aucun titre mais à chaque fois, les personnages intervenant sont cités afin de permettre au lecteur de mieux comprendre le dialogue.

Description des personnages :

-**Marie Giry**: jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle est la fille de Marguerite Giry, l'ouvreuse de la loge n°5 (celle du fantôme). Elle a de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, un teint de peau très pâle et les yeux d'un vert profond.

-**Erik**: dit "Le Fantôme de l'Opéra". Il a une grosse trentaine d'années. Il porte un masque blanc sur la partie droite du visage. Il a les cheveux blonds mais il porte une perruque noire avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il a des yeux gris-vert. Il est toujours vêtu de noir et mesure environ 1m80.

-**Edouard Dulac**: il a le titre de baron. Il a environ 35 ans, les cheveux assez longs, châtains et les yeux marron foncé. Il mesure environ 1m75.

-**Christine Daaé**: c'est une belle immigrée suédoise, fille d'un violoniste connu dans son pays. Elle a les cheveux blonds bouclés et de grands yeux bleus. Sa voix, améliorée grâce aux cours particuliers donnés par le fantôme, lui a permis de prendre la place de La Carlotta à l'Opéra Garnier. Elle est amoureuse du vicomte Raoul de Chagny.

Maintenant vous êtes prêt à entrer dans cet univers fabuleux. **Merci** d'avance d'avoir choisi de lire mon histoire.


	2. Acte I

**Acte I: Retour à la Lumière**

Paris 1870. Une jeune Suédoise de 16 ans du nom de Christine Daaé et à la voix enchanteresse devient la nouvelle soprano vedette à l'Opéra Garnier. Elle attire le regard de nombreux amateurs de chant lyrique et même de profanes en la matière tels que le vicomte Raoul de Chagny. Pendant ce temps, dans les catacombes du théâtre, celui que l'on surnomme le "Fantôme de l'Opéra" ne cesse de l'écouter chanter et de l'observer jour et nuit sans jamais se montrer aux yeux des autres. Une passion inimaginable s'empare alors de lui, l'obligeant à se montrer ouvertement à la jeune fille et à risquer de voir son secret révélé au grand jour. Qu'importe, il faut tenter l'expérience. Il vient alors chanter dans sa loge, l'entrainant par le miroir dans une sorte de labyrinthe souterrain menant à son domaine mystérieux. Douceur et séduction semblent efficaces jusqu'à ce que...jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui enlève son masque !

Que de cris de douleur et de rage s'échappent alors de lui ! Une folie presque meurtrière semble l'envahir en quelques secondes. Mais très vite après la tempête, le calme revient et là, ce ne sont plus que des larmes de désespoir et de tristesse que l'on voit couler sur ses joues. Christine, quand à elle, est totallement pétrifiée de peur et de dégoût. Quand elle reprend ses esprits, elle ne pense qu'à une chose : s'enfuir très loin et ne surtout jamais revoir ce monstre. L'entrée du souterrain est tellement bien dissimulée que jamais Christine ne pourrait s'en échapper par ses propres moyens. Le fantôme, comprenant sa réaction et sa volonté, la ramène alors à la surface pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre Raoul et Marie, sa meilleure amie et confidente depuis fort longtemps. Celle-ci est la fille de Marguerite Giry, plus communément appelée Madame Giry par les gens de l'Opéra. Christine, de retour parmi ses proches, décrit les conditions de sa disparition de deux jours et ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet être étrange. Christine explique à Marie, dans sa loge, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Scène 1: Christine, Marie

- Ohh! Quelle horreur quand je lui ai enlevé ce masque qui me parraissait jusque là superflu... J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de m'abstenir. Cet homme, cette chose, est un véritable monstre. Personne n'a jamais rien vu de comparable. Jusque là j'avais de l'affection pour lui, il était même séduisant mais rien que cette vision d'enfer a suffi pour que tout s'effondre d'un seul coup. Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas et je sais pourtant qu'il va probablement insister...je pense qu'il ne renoncera jamais totallement à moi et je n'en aurai jamais fini...il viendra toujours fredoner dans ma tête et m'hypnotiser avec sa voix de sirène. Je t'en prie Marie, dis moi ce que je dois faire, je suis perdue.

-Hum, et il t'a fait du mal? Il t'a brutalisée ou il a essayé de te...

-Non ! jamais il n'aurait osé. Il me vénère, je suis sa muse et la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée et donc il est incapable de me faire du mal. Tu aurais déjà dû voir sa réaction quand je lui ai simplement carressé le visage! Il était déjà en extase alors tu penses bien que jamais il ne m'aurait...

-Et bien dans ce cas, je pense que tu aurais dû être sincère avec lui et lui avouer que votre amour était impossible. C'est vrai que parfois la vérité est cruelle mais les faux espoirs le sont tout autant si pas plus. Certes, il aurait souffert mais il aurait compris et il n'insisterait peut-être plus.

-Oh mais je suis sure qu'il a compris. Vu ses pleurs et son désarroi, c'est certain.

-Sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et lui expliquer gentillement ce que tu ressens.

-Ca, jamais! plutôt mourir que d'y retourner et de le voir!

-Bon, j'irai moi même et je verrai de quoi il retourne...

-Non surtout pas! Quiconque descend dans les souterrains n'en revient pas mis à part moi qui ai ses faveurs.

-Nous verrons bien... Oh, Edouard arrive, silence il ne doit pas savoir!

Scène 2: Marie, Edouard

-Je vous ai cherché partout ma très chère dulcinée. Où étiez-vous passée?

-Oh, mais ici mon ami. Je n'ai pas bougé de la loge de mademoiselle Christine et nous avons eu une petite discussion toutes les deux.

-Fort bien. Nous dînerons ensemble ce soir dans un restaurant chic de la rue du Scribe. Vous verrez ce n'est pas loin. Soyez prête et sur votre 31 à 20h, je viendrai vous chercher devant la porte de l'Opéra.

-Bien, j'y serai. A tout à l'heure. J'ai des choses importantes à faire maintenant alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Naturellement.


	3. Acte II

**Acte II: Dans le royaume des ténèbres**

Christine lui ayant montré l'entrée par le miroir de sa loge, Marie s'engage dans ce long couloir menant au repère du fantôme.

Scène 1: Marie seule

-J'espère quand même que je ne vais pas tomber dans un piège ou me faire repérer avant d'être entrée dans son domaine. Pourvu aussi qu'il soit chez lui, sinon j'aurai fait tout ceci pour rien et je devrai refaire ce trajet quatre fois et c'est si dangereux...je devrais peut-être imiter le petit Poucet mais je n'ai rien pris avec moi. Espérons que je retrouverai mon chemin facilement ou qu'il me racompagnera si tout se passe bien.

Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire? Il ne me connaît pas...j'ai été bien bête de me dévouer pour Christine mais d'un autre coté je crois que c'est nécessaire pour lui. Personne ne devrait vivre ça...

Oh de la lumière et de la musique! Je dois être presque arrivée. Courage, tout va bien pour l'instant alors ne faiblis pas !

Scène 2: Marie, le Fantôme

Le couloir débouche sur une sorte de grotte excessivement décorée mais ravagée par ce que l'on pourrait appeler une tornade. Tous est sens dessus dessous, les chandeliers sont renversés et tous les miroirs ornant la pièce sont brisés. Seul l'orgue semble avoir été épargné. Un homme est d'ailleurs en train d'en jouer. La mélodie est triste, douloureuse et teintée d'une pointe de colère. Marie s'approche. Il ne semble pas l'avoir encore remarquée alors qu'elle est à cinq mètres de lui quand soudain il se retourne surpris et bondit de son siège...

-Que faites-vous ici et qui êtes-vous? Personne n'est autorisé à pénétrer...

-Je m'appelle Marie Giry, suis l'amie de Christine Daaé et je viens ici un peu en son nom. Elle m'a tout raconté et elle m'a demandé conseil. Mais elle était incapable de le suivre elle-mêà pourquoi je suis ici. Je dois vous parler.

-Christine... Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je sais que ça va vous blesser mais elle ne veut plus revenir ici et vous voir. Votre amour est voué à l'échec depuis qu'elle a...

-Vu mon visage? Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, j'ai compris directement en voyant sa réaction. En plus, comme si c'était la première fois...vous savez je suis habitué à ce comportement...

-Habitué et réaliste peut-être...mais pas aguerri. Qui pourrait rester stoïque en se faisant rejeter de la sorte? Personne. Vous savez, elle ne vous déteste pas non plus...elle a aussi reconnu vos qualités et votre gentillesse à son égard. Et je pense que c'est ça le plus important...c'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

Le fantôme, troublé et ému, reprend de sa voix tremblante avec plus de douceur...

-Vos intentions sont honorables et votre geste me touche beaucoup. Merci, Marie. Personne n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Et vous pourrez dire à Christine que plus jamais elle n'entendra parler de moi, du moins dans des affaires qui la concernent. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez sûrement beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici avec moi.

-Au contraire, vous me paraissez fort aimable et j'aimerais mieux vous connaître. C'est un peu un privilège que de rencontrer le Fantôme de l'Opéra...autant en profiter. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi...jamais je ne divulguerai votre réelle existence et vos secrets. Commencez donc par me dire votre nom, ça sera plus simple pour communiquer. Et racontez moi un peu votre vécu.

-Je m'appelle Erik, mais je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Mes parents n'ont même pas signalé ma naissance parce que je leur faisais trop honte. Ensuite, quand j'ai eu 8 ans, ils m'ont vendu à des gitans qui se sont servis de moi en tant que phénomène de foire. "L'Enfant du Diable" m'avaient-ils surnommé. Et puis un jour madame...Comment avez vous dit que vous vous appeliez?

-Marie Giry

-Mais oui, biensûr ! Vous êtes la fille de Marguerite. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt? Ahhh, et bien c'est votre mère qui m'a sauvé de cette foire tzigane en me conduisant ici, à l'Opéra Garnier. Je pense que je devais avoir 10 ans et votre mère la vingtaine. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un avait pitié de moi. Je l'ai toujours un peu considérée comme ma mère depuis lors et encore aujourd'hui, puisque je ne peux pas sortir de l'Opéra, c'est elle qui va me chercher de quoi survivre et m'occuper. Elle est tellement gentille...

-C'est vrai, elle m'a dit un jour, elle aussi, qu'elle avait sauvé un jeune garçon et qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui...presqu'une affection maternelle. Mais jamais elle n'a mentionné votre nom ou donné plus de précisons. Apparemment, elle a vraiment gardé jalousement ce secret depuis tant d'années.

Oh mon dieu, nous discutons et j'ai perdu l'heure de vue. Savez-vous quelle heure il est?

-20h30

-Misère, j'avais un rendez-vous à 20h. Je suis déjà en retard et je n'ai même pas encore commencé à me préparer. Pouvez-vous me raccompagner, ça ira plus vite.

-Biensûr! Mais j'ai une autre idée, pourquoi ne pas porter cette robe? Je l'avais confectionnée pour Christine mais je pense qu'elle vous ira à merveille. Essayez-là donc.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup...

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Ravissante, vous êtes fin prête. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'extérieur...

Voilà nous y sommes. Bonne soirée et bon amusement.

-Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas moi qui voulais sortir ce soir...surtout avec lui...mais je n'ai pas trop le choix alors prenons les choses du bon côté.

Marie s'en va assez précipitamment mais quand elle est déjà à quelques mètres d'Erik, soudain celui-ci s'écrie...

-Marie! J'oubliais, est-ce-que celà vous dérangerait que nous nous revoyions de temps à autres chez moi?

Elle se rapproche de lui...

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, dit-elle avec un doux sourir, en l'enlaçant et en lui baisant le front.

Les yeux d'Erik s'aggrandissent, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était un miracle inattendu.

Marie se rend devant la porte de l'Opéra, Edouard, furieux, l'attend encore.

Scène 3: Marie, Edouard

-J'ai failli attendre mademoiselle! Que faisiez-vous? Heureusement que c'est vous mais abstenez vous de recommencer à l'avenir.

-J'étais avec un ami et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je serai à l'heure la prochaine fois...Trève de bavardage, allons donc à ce restaurant dont vous m'avez tant venté les mérites.

-Un ami? Bien, hâtons-nous ma mie.

- ...


	4. Acte III

**Acte III: Qui est le vrai monstre?**

Le lendemain, Marie raconte à Christine ce qu'il s'est passé.

Scène 1 : Christine, Marie

-Je me suis rendue chez Erik hier. Et je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de le fuir...il est si gentil ! Il a promis que plus jamais tu n'entendrais parler de lui et à forciori pour des prétextes de séduction.

-Merci Marie, tu m'as tiré une sacrée épine du pied. Je suis soulagée. Et il a dit autre chose?

-On a fait connaissance et comme j'avais oublié mon rendez-vous avec ce cher Edouard et que je n'avais rien à enfiler rapidement tout en restant jolie, il m'a donné une robe qui, au départ, t'était destinée. Il a dit qu'il me trouvait ravissante et il m'a raccompagnée à l'entrée de l'Opéra. Et il désire qu'on se revoit...je pense effectivement qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi. On a pas mal de centres d'intérêts en commun et nos caractères s'accordent à merveille. Je lui ai déposé un baiser sur le front et je suis partie à cette soirée des plus lassante. Je n'aime pas Edouard mais il refuse de le comprendre. Il s'obstine toujours dans son délire et moi ça me met mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas être hypocrite alors je fais quelques réflexions qui devraient lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais rien à faire...ahhhhhh.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu en pinces pour ce monstre plutôt que pour Edouard. C'est idiot. Edouard est quelqu'un de bien, il est quand même baron et bien élevé...un peu comme Raoul en somme. Même si Erik avait été charmant, le bon sens voulait que j'épouse Raoul. Et tu devrais faire la même chose. Ecoute ta raison. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui peux te sortir cette phrase que tu m'as tant répétée.

-Non, ma raison et mon coeur sont d'accord sur ce point : Edouard n'est pas pour moi, c'est certain. Quant à Erik, je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec lui pour le dire. C'est simple, je n'ai même pas encore vu son visage. Et tant que ça ne sera pas fait, je ne serai pas sûre de la confiance qu'il a en moi et donc toute relation intime serait faussée.

C'est l'avenir qui me dira s'il est fait pour être mon âme soeur.

Excuse moi mais je dois aller coudre ta robe d'Elissa et répéter mes chants.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y.

Marie s'en va. Elle croise Edouard dans le couloir qui se dirige vers la loge de Melle Daaé. Il la salue et continue son chemin. Il entre dans la pièce où se trouve toujours Christine.

Scène 2: Christine, Edouard

-Bonjour M. Dulac, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je dois vous parler à propos de Marie. Je sais que vous êtes très proches toutes les deux et vous devez donc savoir certaines choses qu'elle essayerait de me cacher. Vous savez sûrement que nous avions rendez-vous elle et moi hier soir à 20h. Mais elle est arrivée seulement vers 21h et elle m'a confirmé avoir passé la soirée avec un "ami". Avez-vous une idée de qui il pourrait bien s'agir?

-Oui, naturellement.

-Qui?

Christine, ayant essayé de ramener Marie à la "raison" mais en vain, tente une autre approche. Pourquoi ne pas tout avouer à Edouard et ainsi réveiller sa jalousie? Si il se débarrassait lui-même du fantôme, tout le monde en profiterait...

-Mais...le Fantôme de l'Opéra, biensûr. Elle devait simplement lui transmettre un message de ma part mais apparemment ça s'est éternisé. Quant à ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble dans ces souterrains obscures...je préfère ne pas m'avancer là dessus. Ce fantôme est un vrai fléau tant pour les directeurs que pour les couples. C'est comme s'il hypnotisait les femmes pour les arracher aux bras de leurs amants. Il a essayé avec moi mais j'étais suffisamment forte que pour résister. Qu'en sera-t-il de Marie? Ca, je n'en sais rien mais elle semble déjà fortement influencée par la volonté de ce monstre. Je pense qu'il faut réagir tant qu'il en est encore temps...

- Ahhhhhh l'odieux! Oui, Marie est trop chère à mes yeux, vous avez raison, il faut que je prenne les choses en main dès à présent. Le règne de ce monstre infernal va bientôt prendre fin, ou mon nom n'est plus Edouard Dulac. Il faut que je mette en place un plan pour l'attraper.

Pendant ce temps Marie s'attèle à la couture et au chant. Un projet germe dans sa tête pour se soir...

Vers 18h, elle commence à se préparer pour un nouveau rendez-vous avec...le fantôme! A nouveau, elle traverse le miroir, le couloir et arrive très vite cette fois dans l'antre d'Erik. Lui, surpris de la voir revenir si vite vers lui, n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il va falloir improviser!

Scène 3: Marie, Erik

-Oh, Marie, bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui et je n'ai rien préparé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. Mais tu es sûr qu je ne te dérange pas? Tu as l'air tellement occupé par ta musique que...

-Non, ne t'en vas pas. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois ici. On va bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Je t'ai un peu observée aujourd'hui et j'ai remarqué que tu étais coryphée et que tu chantais drôlement bien. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide encore à progresser? Ce n'est pas pour me venter mais si Christine en est là aujourd'hui c'est aussi grâce à mes leçons...

-Avec joie! Commençons donc maintenant. "L'air des bijoux" de Faust, ça te va?

-Parfait.

Et ils commencent à chanter:

-"Ah ! je ris de me voir  
Si belle en ce miroir !  
Est-ce toi, Marguerite ?  
Réponds-moi, réponds vite !  
Non ! non ! – ce n'est plus toi !  
Non ! non ! – ce n'est plus ton visage !  
C'est la fille d'un roi,  
Qu'on salue au passage ! –  
Ah, s'il était ici !...  
S'il me voyait ainsi !  
Comme une demoiselle,  
Il me trouverait belle. ..."

-Splendide.

-Merci, Erik. Dis-moi, si je chante pour toi, tu pourrais m'octroyer une faveur?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de chanter pour moi pour que je te l'accorde. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Elle s'approche de lui, prend ses mains dans les siennes, réfléchit puis finit par parler timidement.

- Laisse...laisse moi voir ton visage.

-Oh! C'est bien la seule chose au monde que je ne peux accepter, même pour toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis. Personne ne devrait voir un spectacle aussi terrifiant. Christine l'a vu et tu sais ce que cela a engendré. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant...Je t'aime trop...

-Tu...m'aimes?

-Plus que tout. Tu es toute ma vie maintenant. Je n'ai que ta mère et toi.

-J'en suis consciente. Mais justement, tu m'as tellement donné et tu m'aimes tant...alors laisse moi t'aimer en retour. Mais cela n'est possible que s'il n'y a aucun secret entre nous. Je t'en supplie, enlève ce masque.

Erik hésite un long moment, les yeux baissés, les mains toujours dans celles de Marie. Puis, résigné, il accepte.

-Ahhhhh...Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix. Mais je connais ta réaction, je t'aurai prévenue. Sache que je t'aime et que ça ne changera jamais, quelque soit ton choix entre rester avec moi ou partir.

Il lève doucement le bras vers son masque et l'enlève ainsi que sa perruque. Il fixe Marie qui, elle aussi, le regarde sans flancher. Des larmes commencent à se former et à couler sur les joues du fantôme. Il baisse la tête en sanglotant. Quand soudain, en s'approchant de lui et en lui relevant la tête de ses doigts, elle prononce des mots inattendus.

-Erik, n'aie pas peur, regarde moi. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester ou te fuir. Tu n'es ni effrayant ni répugnant. Je t'aime. Et ce sentiment, chez moi non plus, il ne s'éteindra jamais. Au contraire, ce que tu viens de faire me prouve les sentiments et la confiance que tu as envers moi. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire.

Et soudain, elle l'embrasse tendrement. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe mais il y a quand même une chose qu'il sait: elle l'aime et ça aussi c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. Et il continue, gèné.

-Ohhhh Marie...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller maintenant.

Et ainsi, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, dans la plus grande intimité. Il se reverront pratiquement toutes les nuits durant deux mois.


	5. Acte IV

**Acte IV: Ensemble quoi qu'il arrive**

Quelques temps plus tard, Edouard revient à la charge. Il veut de nouveau un rendez-vous avec Marie, mais celle-ci l'informe qu'elle est déjà prise ce soir. C'est une nouvelle défaite cuisante pour le baron. Il en profite alors pour élaborer une stratégie pour éliminer définitivement son adversaire: ce soir, il espionnera Marie et alertera la police à la moindre occasion.

Scène 1: Marie, Erik, (Edouard)

Le soir venu, Marie s'engoufre une nouvelle fois dans le labyrinthe souterrain du fantôme. Edouard la suit furtivement jusqu'au domaine d'Erik. Là, il les écoute discuter. La jeune fille et le fantôme passent la la nuit, à chanter, dessiner et parler.

-C'est merveilleux de pouvoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un sans devoir s'en méfier. Et dire que j'ai vécu presque 30 ans sans jamais connaitre ça!

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais faire maintenant?

- Euh...si. Je n'ai plus quitté ces caves depuis fort longtemps maintenant et le ciel me manque. Le problème c'est que je ne peux toujours pas sortir d'ici...il y a trop de gens qui pourraient nous voir. Ca nous causerait des ennuis à tous les deux: moi parce qu'on essaie déjà depuis longtemps de me démasquer et toi parce que tu connaitrais le Fantôme de l'Opéra sans en avoir averti les autorités.

-Oui, sortir dans la rue c'est bien trop risqué tant que tu ne t'es pas fait oublier quelques temps. Mais pourquoi pas sur le toit de l'Opéra? Plus personne ne travaille à cette heure et donc on ne devrait rencontrer aucun machiniste et aucun artiste.

Ohhh oui, allons-y. Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de voir le ciel depuis le toit du monde.

-Hmmm, d'accord. Mais c'est comme un rendez-vous alors mets ta robe s'il te plaît, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Biensûr!

Ils partent en direction du toit. Edouard, qui a tout entendu, court prévenir le commissaire.

Les policiers, eux aussi, se dirigent alors vers les hauteurs, le fusil à l'épaule.

Scène 2: Marie, Erik, Edouard, Christine, les policiers

Marie et Erik sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, enlacés, sur le toit de l'Opéra. Soudain, le corps de police, avec à sa tête Edouard, débarque. Christine les accompagne, curieuse de savoir comment tout cela va finir et si son plan va fonctionner jusqu'au bout.

Erik puis Marie se relèvent en toute hâte. Ils sont rapidement encerclés sous les ordres du commissaire. Erik cache Marie derrière lui et tente une fuite droit devant lui. Les agents ne savent pas trop quoi faire alors Edouard, trouvant que ça ce ne va pas assez vite, arrache le fusil d'un policier et tire sur le pauvre fantôme. Celui-ci reçoit la balle dans la poitrine et s'effondre au milieu des cris d'horreur de Marie. Celle-ci le rattrape dans ses dans ses bras. Et éclate en sanglots.

-Erik, je t'en prie, Erik ne me laisse pas. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je t'aime trop.

-Ca va aller Marie, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as toujours bien vécu sans moi jusqu'ici alors pourquoi ne saurais tu plus continuer? Tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux, je te le promets...

Erik rend son tout dernier soupir et Marie met quelques instants avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Mais quand sa réponse sort enfin de sa bouche, son bien-aimé est déjà dans l'autre monde.

-Non, en te rencontrant c'était comme si tu avais comblé un vide que je portais en moi depuis toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et passer à autre chose. Tu es mon unique amour. Plutôt mourir que d'être séparée de toi. Je t'aime.

Elle se lève et commence à avancer. Le commissaire la somme de s'arrêter mais elle n'entend déjà plus rien autour d'elle. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la corniche. A nouveau, le commissaire, commençant à comprendre ses intentions, crie pour qu'elle s'arrête. Mais trop tard ! Elle se laisse tomber du toit.

Ce jour là, Edouard et Christine qui voulaient servir leurs propres intérêts et aussi forcer Marie à renoncer à ses sentiments ont perdu bien plus qu'ils n'ont gagné. Certes, c'en est fini du fantôme mais le prix à payer en valait-il vraiment la peine?

**Fin**


End file.
